Falling Into Each Other's Love (Romance One-Shot)
by HaleyMartin74
Summary: HOA One-Shot Day 2013 Romance Character's are kind of OOC


_**He loves you more than me**__._

Eddie and KT were walking to school in an awkward silence. Last night during a Sibuna meeting they fell into each other and kissed. Patricia wasn't there though. She was tired from doing all the punishments Victor forced her to do so she went to bed early. Eddie and KT told Fabian and Alfie not to say anything to Patricia about what had happened. Although Fabian didn't think it was right, he kept his mouth shut. They thanked him for this. It was Alfie they were worrying about. Alfie didn't say anything to them. He just nodded. They hoped he wouldn't say anything to Patricia.

"This is just too awkward. Uh, I'm going to go see if Fabian will walk with us. At least it will be less awkward, right?" Eddie said turning around.

"Yeah please do that. I'll wait here." KT said. Eddie nodded and ran towards the Anubis house. They had left earlier than the other students. They didn't want to face Patricia.

Eddie ran into the Anubis house.

"Did you forget something, _Eddie_?" Patricia asked. Eddie forgot. Today was the day Patricia and Eddie walked to school today.

"Oh, I...I..I can't walk with you today." Eddie said.

"Um, why?"

"Because...because I...I have to talk to Fabian about something!" Eddie said looking at Fabian. Fabian gave Eddie a what-the-fuck look.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"He's my best friend, remember? FRIENDS TALK ABOUT THINGS!" Eddie said. Fabian rolled his eyes and put his head on the table.

"Okay? I'm just going to believe that and not ask anymore questions because this is annoying." Patricia said.

"Okay! Let's go Fabian!" Eddie pulling Fabian out of his chair. Fabian just shook his head in annoyance.

"Oh you got him!" KT called out as Eddie dragged Fabian over to her.

"Yeah!" Eddie said.

"Why do you need _me_?" Fabian asked.

"Since you're both our best friends, _you're _going to make the air less awkward for us!" KT said.

"Can't you guys just tell her? I'm sure she'll understand..." Fabian said. Eddie shook his head.

"Have you met her?" KT asked.

"She'd probably understand more if _you_ guys told her rather than someone else..." Fabian trailed off. Eddie knew he wasn't being honest.

"You said you wouldn't say anything!" Eddie cried stomping his feet. KT was confused.

"Hey, I didn't. _But_, that's not saying someone else won't. And quit stomping like a toddler." Fabian said.

"Really? How can I be so sure?" Eddie asked. Fabian glared at him.

"Alright! Alright!" Eddie said.

"I'm not helping you clear your awkward air so you guys better find a way to do it. And you better tell Patricia before someone else does." Fabian hissed. Then he walked away.

"Eddie, this secret isn't safe." KT said.

"I know, I can't even trust my best friend with it."

"You'll have to tell her." KT said.

"What?! Me?! You'll have to do it!" Eddie yelled.

"Nuh-uh!" KT said.

"Okay then neither of us tell her." Eddie said.

"Agreed."

During dinner Patricia was very suspicious of Eddie and KT. She knew Alfie and Fabian would know something about it. She decided that she'd ask them about it after the Sibuna meeting that night. But the more Eddie and KT giggled with each other, the more Patricia's wrath and envy built up. She just glared at them. No, it wasn't even a glare. It was the death stare. Patricia knew what she was going to do.

It was time. The Sibuna meeting everyone had been dreading. KT and Eddie had been dreading it because of Patricia. Patricia had been dreading it because of her wrath for Keddie. Fabian had been dreading it because he knew something bad was going to happen. Alfie had been dreading it because he was supposed to be going on a date with Willow that night and he was afraid she would follow him to the Sibuna meeting. But dreading, was exactly what they should have done.

"So, Eddie, can I meet your new girlfriend? Oh yeah, I already have. I considered her a best friend." Patricia hissed. Eddie glared at Fabian. Patricia saw this.

"Fabian _nor_ Alfie said anything to me about anything. I couldn't get anything out of them after dinner. Is there something you want to tell me? Because I know there is. Because, if there wasn't, why would they know? And why would you think your best friend told? Fabian's not a tattle tale. Alfie's not a tattle tale. I'm not a tattle tale. But I guess if you want this to be kindergarten I guess you guys are the students and I'm the teacher." Patricia said.

"What?! No!" Eddie said.

"TELL ME!" Patricia yelled.

"Guys don't do this right now. It's freaking midnight!" Alfie said.

"I'll tell her." KT said.

"No!" Eddie yelled.

"She's going to find out eventually." KT said. Patricia nodded.

"Well, when you were gone during the Sibuna meeting, Eddie and I fell into each other and...kissed." KT said.

"What?" Patricia said.

"I said-"

"-I know what you said." Patricia said.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KISS SOMEONE WHEN YOU FALL INTO THEM?!" Patricia screamed.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Eddie yelled.

"SOME ACCIDENT!" Patricia yelled.

"I'M SORRY PATRICIA!" Eddie yelled.

"YEAH RIGHT! How would _YOU_ like it if _I_ fell into _YOUR_ best friend and kissed him?!" Patricia yelled. Fabian backed away slowly.

"Don't you _dare_!" Eddie yelled.

"Oh yeah? TRY ME!" Patricia yelled. The she walked over to Fabian.

"Oh god..." Fabian mumbled.

"Why don't I just _fall_ into Fabes!" Patricia said falling into Fabian.

"And why don't I just _kiss_ him because since I fell into him I must!" Patricia said. Eddie grinded his teeth. Fabian looked disgusted by this whole thing. Patricia smiled evilly at Eddie and kissed Fabian. Fabian shoved her off of him.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Fabian screamed.

"IF THAT'S HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO WORK," Fabian said. Then he pushed Patricia and Eddie into each other. Then he pushed their heads together. Patricia and Eddie kissed.

"Then so be it. You two obviously love each other. Eddie and KT didn't mean to kiss. It was an accident." Fabian said. Patricia and Eddie looked at each other, apologetically.

"He loves you more than me." KT said with a smile.

"I'm willing to forget about all this if you are." Eddie said holding Patricia.

"Forget about what?" Patricia said with a wink. Then Eddie and Patricia kissed again, without having to fall into each other. But there's one thing the fell into again: their love.


End file.
